Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, offering efficient search results for topics, points of interest, etc. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for customizing online search results that is specific to the user (e.g., data that are presented for personal needs yet infused with group preferences). More specifically, web services have access to vast stores of online information related to different users at a variety of regional scopes (e.g., country, city, community, etc.). However, at times (e.g., when a user has yet build an online history), online information is not readily available to assist in customizing a user's online experience. As a result, the information available for searching often greatly exceeds the capability of the device to conduct the searches. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for customizing and accelerating searches to extract, highlight, and display those points of interests and related information that are most relevant to a particular user's search entries when online data about user or user group preferences are not available.